


Reliving a Dark Past in a Bright Present

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Human Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Meeting Again, Past Memories, Reincarnation, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Tooru tapped his pencil against the table, gaze unfocused and attention elsewhere as his mind danced the line between present and past. Words whispered in his head as feelings bubbled persistently in his chest, memories starting up as if he were watching a film through his eyes alone.“Hajime, you have to leave. You can’t stay here.” Olive green eyes stared back at him in fear, lips Tooru remembers kissing thousands of times pulled into a thin frown.“I’m not leaving without you.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Reliving a Dark Past in a Bright Present

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentines day so have some Iwaoi <3
> 
> It does have a happy ending so I hope you enjoy!

Tooru tapped his pencil against the table, gaze unfocused and attention elsewhere as his mind danced the line between present and past. Words whispered in his head as feelings bubbled persistently in his chest, memories starting up as if he were watching a film through his eyes alone.

“ _ Hajime, you have to leave. You can’t stay here _ .” Olive green eyes stared back at him in fear, lips Tooru remembers kissing thousands of times pulled into a thin frown.

“ _ I’m not leaving without you _ .” Warm hands reached out, cupping his face. Those hands always soothed the cold that followed Tooru like a blanket; that body providing a heat that calmed the ice in Tooru’s veins.

“ _ I’m too weak. They’re coming after me anyways. They won’t chase you if you’re alone _ .” Tooru’s heart of stone never failed to pick up when that fire filled his Hajime’s eyes. Now, his heart alive and beating, starts thumping at the memory.

“ _ I would rather be killed than live my life alone without you _ .” Tooru admired Hajime’s stubbornness but if it resulted in him being unjustly slaughtered because of his relation to Tooru then Tooru wouldn’t stand for it.

“ _ I have lived many years. More than you could ever imagine. These last few with you have made me happier than I could have possibly dreamed, but my time has now come to an end. Yours has not, Hajime, and I refuse to be the reason your life is taken _ .” Tooru always tried. He did whatever he had to to make sure Hajime was healthy. To make sure Hajime was  _ alive _ .

“ _ From the very beginning I knew my life would end alongside yours _ .” Hajime didn’t care. Hajime always focused on Tooru’s needs more than he did his own. “ _ I won’t leave unless you’re with me, and if you can’t leave then we’ll die together _ .” Tooru had wanted to push him away and shout at him for being so stupid when Hajime held his wrist to Tooru’s mouth.

“ _ It won’t be enough. We’re out of time _ .” Hajime smiled, soft and sad as if he already knew but didn’t care.

“ _ Drink. You have accepted your fate and I have accepted mine. You told me you were reborn a demon and that death would find you with a stake through your heart _ .” Hajime pressed more insistently against Tooru’s lips. “ _ The first time you drank from me I told myself that perhaps bleeding out into you was not such an awful way to die. Now it is the only way I want to die. Please, Tooru _ .” His eyes held the gentle flicker of a flame that Tooru could never find in himself to resist. “ _ Drink _ .”

“ _ You are my only addiction, Iwaizumi Hajime _ .” Tooru grabbed the wrist pressed to his lips and used it to pull Hajime flush against him, Hajime’s warm breath fanning out across his face.

“ _ Good _ .” Their lips met in a chaste kiss as a loud bang rang through the home they’d shared. Tooru didn’t waste a second longer before ducking his head and latching onto Hajime’s neck, sharp incisors cutting through human flesh.

Tooru remembered all of it, from the way Hajime fell limp in his arms, the rich taste of his blood in Tooru’s mouth and the streaks of red down his clothes, to the way the door had blown in, angry people with wooden stakes clasped in hand as they stormed in to the sight of a lonely vampire king cradling the love of his life dead in his arms.

They’d been horrified. To them it made Tooru the exact monster they’d thought he was. None of them had cared to look at the situation. None of them paid attention to the bloody trails of tears staining Tooru’s cheeks, the way he held Hajime close as gently as he was physically able or even the way Tooru pressed one last kiss to his lovers forehead before letting go to face them.

Angry people didn’t see Tooru grieving Hajime before accepting his gruesome fate with a wooden stake through his heart. They saw what they wanted to see: A vampire covered in the blood of their latest victim turning to put up a fight.

Tooru remembered the pain of being stabbed and curled into himself, breaking from the memories as he closed his eyes and held back tears. “You’re in the present,” he whispered to himself. “It’s not really happening.”

When he finally sat back up a few minutes later he quickly gathered his things into his bag and stood. He was in no mood to study anymore. He was never really in the mood to do anything after he remembered the bad parts of his past, but when Hajime came into his mind it was definitely a thousand times harder for him to focus.

“So much for making progress,” he muttered under his breath, readjusting his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the campus library. He walked down the steps, watching his feet as he went before letting his gaze rise. He came to a sudden halt when his eyes locked onto a figure standing a few yards away.

The guy was turned in his direction, eyes wide and mouth parted in shock as he stared at Tooru. Even from a distance Tooru recognized him. How could he not when he looked the exact same, if only a little younger then when Tooru had seen him last.

Tooru took one tentative step in his direction before familiar arms started to open and he took off running, crashing into the other male with almost enough force to knock them over.

“You’re not as strong as you used to be,” that soothing voice murmured against his skin as they clung to each other tightly.

“I just watched you die,” he breathed, the tears he’d held back before now threatening to spill all over again.

“Fuck, Tooru, I’m right here.” There was a pause filled with a shaky sigh before he continued. “I can’t believe  _ you’re _ here.” He pulled himself away enough to look into those heart-stopping olive green eyes he loved and the tears started to pour.

“ _ Hajime _ ,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
